User blog:DominatetheFreedom/Infos about the possibility for the new Ultraman
Here's some infos I found from Japanese websites and some friendly user of mine. Infos about the new Ultraman Possible Release Date Leak *Do note that the table you want to looking is the quarter months (On the Subheader Table), and focus on the word written as "ウルトラマンシリーズ". At the start of Q2, there's the word written as "新シリーズ/配信" which means "New Series/Delivery(?)", and i don't understand what the word "delivery" means.. **Q1: January, February, March **Q2: April, May, June **Q3: July, August, September **Q4: October, November, December *Maybe, the word "Delivery" could be mean "On-Process". I may be thought about these: *Late February ~ Late March **Trademark registration *Around the end of March **Silhouette release in magazines etc. *Around mid-April **Toy catalog *Around the end of April **Official lifting (Ultraman and the leading role only) *Around the end of May **Synopsis and all cast announcements New Ultraman 'Update from March 19' The filming starts at Sagamihara Park? Found this pic of the schedule. DYnpc1sU0AAOSQy.jpg DYiWru_VoAAZ6Gd.jpg DYnpc1oVoAAqFRx.jpg Strangely enough, i found out that people talking about the Zodiac Ultraman. (Why is this reminds of Kamen Rider Fourze's Horoscopes and the team of Grandsazer?) Ohh, i also found a Japanese guy wrote something like this (Don't know if these guys telling the truth): (Using the Google Translate, so expect them to have inaccurate translation) I went to see Sagamihara park only between 1 PM and 2 PM. However, it was said by the staff to not getting near the area, especially spoiling important information is prohibited Perhaps 4 scenes were taken * Monster appearance * The leading character going? And stopping the heroine? * People running away * Hero? Transform ''' '''A hero-like actor is about the late teens of black-haired slim The blue clothes in the scene heading towards the monster, the transformation scene was wearing red clothes. As far as information on this thread is concerned, maybe there are two actors instead of the same person? The transformation tool had something like a blue and black grip force measuring device on the left hand But wait, There is more: Heroine style girls are high school girls wearing blazers. I was calling "Please wait!" Against the hero who runs towards the place where the monster appeared. I am afraid I heard the part of ○ ○ as "chief", but I am not confident. The severity of the traffic volume around the park and the neighboring Haiba-dori Park are cut down forests, environmental sounds are not able to hear well.'' *Other guy replied this: > I think that the part of ○ ○ seems to be "chief", but I do not have confidence. '''There is a possibility of the protagonist Ultraman is the first captain of the defense corps...? I did not know it was too far. When the hero transforms "'Asahi', I will go now!" I was shocked. '''Is it the name of the heroine?'' There's also one guy wrote about the director: I heard that the main heroine is an ordinary school girl, and the main director is not Koichi Sakamoto. '''It looks like Abe ("Abe Yuichi") is the main director'.'' Bonus: Some guy just want the Music composer is Toshihiko Sahashi, or Kenji Kawai for alternative (Or maybe, Both) I repeat again: *'The motifs are based of Constellation' (Zodiac Aspects) *'Ultraman of red and blue appears' *'The Blue Ultraman fights more carefully than the red one' *'The transformation item is a blue and black grip force measuring instrument' *'There are people who stand up against the Kaiju while holding a gun' *'The Protagonist is a school girl named Asahi(?)' 'Update March 20' Translation: "New Ultraman" is a toy transformation item interlocking item. Ball image: 5 faces Length 4 pieces (20 pieces entrance) Ball image: 12 pieces of fascinating lineup expands collection. Is that pic on above is a blurred Trademark or just fan made? At least, it is interesting to found out. Forget about that silhouetted Ultra (It is fake btw, like the one on the comment section), pay attention to that blurred text. 'Update March 21' Regarding the post about the leaked Transformation item, one guy stated this: To use all 12 items, Ultraman with 12 constellation motif is definite. Is it a heroine called Asahi or a supporting role of cute girl? And a defense corps? Although it can think of a private organization like a Team EYES from Cosmos' monster protection at a twisted little place. *12 constellation motif *A girl named Asahi *Defense Corps Taro, Disk, Monster Fusion and New Ultraman Silhouette are still uncertain. Now, for the silhouetted Ultra, this guy stated this: If this silhouette was also listed under a toy it would be true. The information below is completely unspecified. As Mr. Suga of an actor does not do SNS at all, it does not come because information about Mr. Takamasa is complained. >''Jump To Ultraman Signal< ''It is uncertain but is this part leaking from somewhere? 4-chan is a suspicious information 'Update March 22' This online market gave me suspicious. Read it: Link: http://www.neowing.co.jp/product/NEOGDS-136051 Description Item: *The item that appears in the "New Ultraman" *Transform into "New Ultraman" & You can play Special Moves *"Item A"; Capability of using guns along with "Item B". *"Item B"; Which can do even more powerful gun play by coalescing. *"Item C"; Three kinds of lineup packing with various attractions. *BOX: 12 pieces / with Gun / all 3 types *For random inclusion, There is no guarantee that it will be all on one box. Release Date is at "Month July, 2015" (X Time). This concerns me, either if this is just a mistyped or something else. This is like a gun from X's Defense Corps (XIO). 'Update March 23' An Admin named Muhammad Amir has found this pic. Trademark named as: Ultraman Bright. Rumors Ultraman Falcon ? A wikia user named Zhu Huong Ng told me that the rumors about the new Ultraman will be named "Falcon"/ウルトラマンファルコン (Not to be confused with this Gal) and the Gimmicks might be a disk-type gimmick, named Ultra Disc (ウルトラディスク). So we're going to have a Bird-like Ultraman? Or maybe a Bird-like Ultraman with Ultra Fusions? (I rather prefer an Armored theme) This might be a True or False. Rumor suggests that he is also going to be the next Ultra Brothers, preceeded by Mebius (Even some Japanese fans are wished that). Imagine the gimmick is based off to CD Disc, if the reader is scratched, then he can't transform to it. Conclusion: FALSE Ultraman Signal? (Credits to Crazybeard and source from 4chan) Uhh seriously?? Another weird name? They said, that the Ultra is the son of Ultraman Taro and mentor of Ultraman 80 and the series takes place in Side Space. It also still uses Fusion aspects, but they said that this will be an Ultraman+Kaiju fusion-aspect and it will be the last day for the fusion aspects. The gimmick name is Ultra Disk. Three forms have been speculated so far, they are: *Dynarise (Taro + Eleking) *Rampage (Nexus + Izmael) (Reminds of Dark Lucifer) *Beat Quest (X + Cyber Gomora) Cast will be: *Yosuke Sugino *Takamasa Suga (Previously potrayed as Shinji Kido in Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Raura lida Side note: 4-chan is almost unrealible source Hmm, I think the name "Signal" is only for keeping the real name in secret. Conclusion: Unknown Category:Blog posts